


A Time Lady Falls Onto A Table

by JUJUChick30



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-08-11 22:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUJUChick30/pseuds/JUJUChick30
Summary: Missy finds herself inside the Spellman Kitchen, her timeline has become as The Doctor once said Wibbly Wobbly Timey Whimey leaving her stuck with this "witchy" family. Can she save her future self? What are these 'feelings' she is having? And what is it abut Zelda Spellman that makes her feel these 'feelings'? Maybe her friend The Doctor will help her?





	1. Well, Hello...

**Author's Note:**

> Here, I am writing another story while I have open ones...why do I do this to myself. Anyways, I had to type this and get it out of my head I do have an idea as to where I am going with it so bare with me while I also write other things. Let me know what you think! I own nothing but my own mistakes.

The Spellman family were sitting down having dinner when a woman out of nowhere fell onto their table, jumping away from the table getting ready to say their enchantments but stopping when the woman looked at them then started laughing. Looking at each other none of them knew what to do but slowly group together, the woman on the table looked at the item on her wrist which made her laugh turn into a groan.  
“Well, fuck! Hello, and…hello to you.” Missy stated as she looked at the people in front of her then let her eyes train on Zelda, a smirk growing on her face.  
“Who in the Heaven are you?” Sabrina asked.  
“I’m Missy or as I prefer sometimes that bitch!” Chuckling Missy spun off the table in a flourish and rounded the table, noticing their hands going up quickly Missy’s eyebrow quirked at the oddness of it.  
“And who might you lot be?”  
“We are the Spellman’s.” The red head spoke as she stepped in front of the family.  
“Oh, you have some bite to you. A little feisty, I like that.” Missy smirked as she moved in towards the red head eyeing her up and down.  
“Spare me, who are you and what do you want?” Zelda grounded out; Missy laughed her mental state at this point was on full display. Zelda took a step back as a tremor of fear ran up her spine.  
“You do not listen do you, I said my name is Missy and I don’t want anything well not at the moment I’m a little tired from time traveling as much as I have done in a short amount of time. But I will definitely be wanting something after a good nap, I’m sure you could help me.” Missy winked at Zelda then chuckled as the woman blushed.   
“Time traveling?” Zelda spoke as she took in Missy’s words.  
“Yes, time traveling. Oh dear, alright listen up puny humans again my name is Missy I don’t like repeating at all. I am a Time Lady from a little planet called Gallifrey I have been using a Vortex Manipulator which is a nasty piece for time travel really but my Tardis is…poof so I had to escape from The Doctor and the time I was in somehow.”  
“The Doctor?”  
“Yes, my oldest friend and oldest enemy I suppose but enough about that I can only assume there is enough space in this big old house!” Turning on her heels Missy started to leave the kitchen.  
“Wait! You just said you were from another planet!” Ambrose stepped in; the entire family’s eyes were blown wide open as the woman named Missy turned a smirk set on her face.  
“I did didn’t I and now I don’t stay to long in places but something tells me you Spellman’s are going to be much fun!” Turning and leaving the family stood in silence.  
“What just happened?” Ambrose asked as he broke the silence and looked at his family.  
“I am going to tell her to leave!” Zelda spoke vehemently as she made her way out the kitchen to only come face to face with Missy who pushed her up against the nearest wall.  
“Also, I’m not leaving and you can’t make me because you see it would be a shame to have to kill this beautiful face but…it wouldn’t be the first time I’ve had to do it. Oh, and don’t bother calling the police I can easily kill them to.” Chuckling Missy kissed Zelda on the cheek then left in another flourish, looking at her family the four Spellman’s stood in shock.  
“We have powers we can get rid of her.” Sabrina spoke.  
“No, something doesn’t add up. She said something about The Doctor, maybe she is insane and has escaped from a mental facility. The time traveling part could be magic, she could have powers and we can’t risk that instability with that possible level of magic.” Zelda spoke as she pushed off the wall and begun to pace, craving a cigarette Zelda waved her hand where her cigarette holder and lit cigarette were waiting.  
“I don’t know about the magic part she thought it very weird that we had our hands at the ready like we did.” Hilda commented as she sat down at the table, signaling for Sabrina and Ambrose to do the same. Zelda walked over to the table and sat as well, fidgeting the whole time.  
“Well, there is one thing we know for sure.” Looking at Ambrose who lifted up his fork with a smirk on his face. “She has the hots for Auntie Zee.” Taking the bite, the whole time keeping his smirk, Zelda rolled her eyes and scoffed Hilda and Sabrina smirked and tried not to chuckle out loud.  
That night the Spellman’s all slept in Zelda’s room with the door locked and a protective spell, by the time morning came Zelda sat up working out a crick in her neck when she spotted the last person, she thought she would see. The screaming woke everyone else in the room, raising their hands ready to recite incantations. Missy laughed loudly, hands on her sides and tears running down her face.  
“Oh, you four honestly thought a little lock on a door would stop me. Humans, I tell you what I can see why The Doctor wants to protect you lot for the most part after the funny bits well you’re all just meat sacks really.” No longer laughing Missy looked at the family and shrugged.  
“Why are you still here? Shouldn’t you be time traveling somewhere?” Zelda asked as she stepped away from her bed, as she was speaking Missy was looking her up and down and smirked the whole time.  
“Yes, actually I do have somewhere I would like to time travel too but seeing as this guy right here is broken.” Lifting up her arm and pointing to the broken vortex manipulator. “I can’t go anywhere until The Doctor shows up, which could be now or one hundred years from now so it is best if I stay put.” Shrugging Missy walked further into the room and begun opening things and lifting things up and inspecting things. Stopping at Zelda’s night stand she picked up her Book of the Beast and begun to flip through it before tossing it onto the table and turning to look at Zelda.  
“You know that’s a bunch of horse shit, right?” Hilda took Sabrina and Ambrose’s arms and steered them away from the impending fight that was about to ensue.  
“Excuse me!” Zelda practically growled as she stepped towards the woman.  
“Hearing going out in old age as well I see, alright listen that is horse shit.” Missy started to enunciate slowly and loudly as she picked up and pointed to the book.  
“I can hear just fine!”  
“Then why have me repeat myself!” Looking and shrugging at the family Missy looked back at Zelda who was turning red with anger.  
“You chose to repeat yourself, just religion is not horse shit.”  
“Oh, yes, it is love if you have seen the things, I have seen then you would know that this Dark Lord is nothing more than a scared little boy like most men. You would also know that hanging on to these thoughts of omnipotence and beings of omnipotence is for the weak, there are far grander things out there than this Dark Lord who wants women to be obedient and to come to them on their wedding nights and practically rape them.” Stepping into Zelda’s space Missy pushed the book to her chest, taking a hold of the book Zelda thought Missy would let go of it but she hadn’t she was still holding it. “You see Zelda Spellman but your eyes aren’t truly open.” Finally letting go of the book Missy smiled then winked at her before making her way out of the room.  
“What’s for breakfast?” The sound of Missy hollering broke through the silence, Hilda looked over at her sister to see a tear break from her eyes before being quickly wiped away.  
As the day turned into days and days turned into a week the Spellman family tried everything to make Missy leave but she wasn’t budging. It was on the seventh day Missy laughed as the Spellman’s tried to banish her thinking maybe she was a disgruntled demon, when that didn’t work Zelda went outside and lit up a cigarette forgoing her cigarette holder.  
“Oh, you humans!” Missy spoke, turning Zelda saw Missy leaning against the side of the house.  
“We are not just humans; we are witches that is far better than a mere mortal human.”  
“If you say so.” Shrugging Missy walked over and took Zelda’s cigarette and stubbed it out onto the patio, looking at the woman Zelda waited for an explanation when one didn’t come, she just rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself in a huff.  
“Time, is a very fragile thing I have made my whole life about breaking it. Breaking humans such as yourself, you see you think you are so powerful but the truth is I could kill you right now and you wouldn’t even see it coming.” Missy spoke softly as she stepped into Zelda’s space, reaching up and moving some of Zelda’s hair from her face. “That gives you a thrill though doesn’t it, I can tell you and I are rather similar. Now before you argue think about it, if you had the ability to move throughout time and space wouldn’t you not care about the consequences of your actions? No, thought not. The Doctor will be here soon, yes he will be here very soon.” Stepping away from Zelda Missy turned and went inside the house, once out of sight Zelda shivered at the loss of contact.  
“What the Heaven is going on?” Zelda whispered as she summoned another cigarette.  
“America, you wound up in America!” A thick Scottish accent broke through the silence of the home, the Spellman’s woke up and ran from their room and stopped on the stairs as they saw a blue police box sitting in the entrance way of the house with Missy leaning on it looking completely unamused while a gray-haired man moved quickly about.  
“Yes, yes obviously America now can we get into this tin can and go!” Missy signaled with her hands hoping The Doctor would get the move on.  
“No! We can’t just go she is tired I have been hopping from one time line to another and one planet to another! I thought you had gotten better Missy, but this is so far from better!” The Doctor yelled as he looked at Missy with anguish on his face, Missy at least had the decency to look slightly hurt as she looked down at her shoes.  
“Missy, you can’t keep doing these things! You need to realize the things you do get people hurt or worse, you need to start caring about that! I came here to get you but now…”  
“Now what!?” Missy yelled pushing off of the Tardis as she looked at her friend, fear written on her face. The Doctor walked up to her and removed the broken Vortex Manipulator and put it inside one of his pockets.  
“Now, I think for once it is best that you stay put. The Universes are not safe when you can go and do as you please.” The Doctor spoke, tears begun to slip from Missy’s face.  
“So that’s it, you are just going to leave me here! I could kill them and that would be on you!” Missy yelled as she stepped away from The Doctor and pointed up at the Spellman’s who had hoped they had gone unnoticed.  
“You won’t kill them.”  
“Who says I won’t!”  
“I do, because you want to prove me wrong. Proving me right would be to kill them, proving me wrong would be letting everyone on this planet live.” The Doctor replied with a sad look of his own, Missy looked at the man a look that showed just how broken she was.  
“You can’t leave me here forever, you just can’t. You wouldn’t do that to me.”   
“Maybe, in another life time I wouldn’t but in this lifetime, I will do what needs to be done. I am sorry old friend, but this is how it needs to be.” The Doctor stepped up to Missy and hugged her, falling into the hug tears ran freely down Missy’s face.  
“Please, please don’t leave me here. We could travel together, like in the old days remember before everything!” Missy held The Doctors hands tightly and dropped to her knees, letting go of Missy’s hands The Doctor stepped back and tried to clear his own tears.  
“We might travel through time you and I but sometimes, sometimes there is no going back. I do hope to see you again, Missy maybe I will be in another face maybe you will be who knows.” Without another word The Doctor stepped into the box, Missy quickly got up off her knees and went towards the door and started knocking on it until the whirling sounds of the Tardis blasted through the house signaling its departure once it disappeared Missy stood silently tears dripping down her face.  
“He actually left me.” Missy whispered just before she ran out the door, it was hours later when Zelda went outside and spotted Missy sitting in the cemetery. Not knowing why but Zelda made her way over to the woman and sat down next to her.  
“So, that was The Doctor?”   
“Yes.”  
“He seems, interesting.”  
“He is a great pain in my ass.” Missy replied as she crossed her arms over herself, nodding Zelda remained quiet.  
“He is right though; I deserve this for all of the things I’ve done. All of those I’ve hurt, I don’t know when exactly I turned into this being but one moment, we were kids and everything was right in our little world the next…my life was falling apart in front of me and I hated everything and everyone including him.” Zelda stayed silent as she listened to Missy speak. “I had a daughter; she was beautiful and brave and far too sweet for her own good. She died; she was completely innocent but she still died. I think that was the moment when everything changed because all I could see was red and this desire to destroy everything I could. The Doctor and I stopped being friends soon afterwards, we became enemies of the fights we had they are legendary but now if I am being honest, I am getting tired so very tired especially when I think this will be my last life.”  
“Your last life?” Zelda asked as she turned and looked at Missy, sighing Missy went into explaining Time Lords and how their life cycles work and explaining how many lives she had lived.  
“But you shot yourself?”  
“Yes, and as you can see, I lived however The Doctor you met wasn’t of that time line.”  
“So, he thinks you are alive but The Doctor from the time line you were in a week ago either thinks you are dead or that you have betrayed him?”  
“Correct.” Nodding Zelda turned and looked up at the sky, trying to process the information.  
“Well, considering my family and I are a family of witches makes this slightly easier to process.”  
“Speaking of, I have questions about this magic thing and about that horrid book!”  
Minutes passed along with hours as the two women sat outside a talked, the remaining Spellman family stood in the window periodically and watched.  
“So, does she stay what do we do?” Sabrina asked as the three stood by the window again watching for anything to happen.  
“I don’t know love; I thought your Aunt Zelda would have kicked her out by now.”  
“I’d say Auntie Zee enjoys the woman’s company, if you catch my drift.” Taking a sip of his tea as he looked at his other aunt and cousin over the brim of his cup.  
“No way! Well…actually…” Sabrina said then looked off at the two who sat closely speaking.  
“Well, it would take a crazy person to be able to put up with her.” The two younger Spellman’s turned and looked at Hilda with surprise, realizing what she said Hilda smiled and turned away quickly. Chuckling Ambrose and Sabrina looked back out the window but quickly left at spotting the two women coming near the house.  
“So, if you did regenerate you could come back as an old man?” Zelda shuddered in disgust at the thought, Missy laughed.  
“Technically, I hope not but it is a possibility.” Nodding the two walked closer towards the house.  
“Somewhere in your time line and the Doctor’s time line broke apart then, because you know your death is coming but he doesn’t?”  
“I went a little to ahead and saw my death yes.”  
“But that would be in the past, but you are in the future. So that means that you will leave here and that you will die.” Zelda spoke as she came to a stop and looked at Missy who had a look of realization pass over her sharp features, tilting her head Missy glanced down then back up at Zelda.  
“Huh, it would seem so.” Missy spoke with wonder.  
“So, if you know you are going to die, and you know you are going to be there why don’t you just set it up so you are prepared and save yourself.” Zelda shrugged; Missy stood stunned.  
“I…hadn’t thought of that, you are a smart witch Zelda Spellman!” Missy pointed her finger and laughed at Zelda, turning on her heel Missy made her way up to the Spellman’s house.  
Days past and Sabrina wanted to start having her friends over again, the family decided that Missy wasn’t a harm to them allowing Sabrina to have her friends over. Missy begun thinking about the day she had stumbled upon her death, she killed herself literally she killed herself and herself killed herself it was a really messed up and sticky situation shrugging Missy kept pacing around the room the Spellman’s were letting her stay in. And there was another sticky situation, there was something about Zelda Spellman there was something the moment she saw her. Missy struggled to recognize the feeling, it was something familiar but old and forgot.  
Grabbing her stomach Missy groaned as she tried to think, what was this feeling. Stopping in front of the bedroom mirror Missy looked at her clothes, would she have to change her clothes living in this time line. Zelda didn’t dress for the time she dressed more vintage, if Zelda could Missy didn’t see why she couldn’t as well. Leaving the room Missy begun to skip down the stairs then slid down one of the last railings. She jumped off when the time came and stuck the landing right in front of Ambrose, looking him up and down Missy smiled up at him.  
“We haven’t had much opportunity to chat, oddly enough considering we have both been in this house not going anywhere.” Missy spoke as she walked around Ambrose, turning Ambrose looked at Missy who smirked. “What naughty things did you do to get yourself imprisoned here?” Chuckling Missy ran off and made her way into the kitchen spotting a plate of chocolate chip cookies, not caring Missy reached over and begun to eat the cookies.  
“Oh, Missy there you are. Sabrina is having some of her mortal friends over so she is going to tell them that you are a friend of the families visiting for a bit, they don’t know we are witches so that information and information about your real identity need to stay secret. Did you just eat all of those cookies?” Zelda got out then stopped upon seeing the plate of cookies almost empty.  
“Technically, there are still three left so I didn’t eat all of them.” Missy responded around a half ate cookie in her mouth, reaching down the time lady pushed the plate towards Zelda while shoving the rest of the cookie in her mouth using the other hand. Hilda stepped into the kitchen watching between the two women as Zelda started turning red with anger, looking down and seeing what the issue was Hilda smiled and went over to the stove setting the heat.  
“Good thing I was about bake some more; I tried a new recipe was wanting to see if they would go over well before I made a larger batch.” Smiling even larger Hilda hoped she had calmed her sister down, seeing Zelda’s shoulders sing Hilda mentally patted herself on the back for diverting the crisis.  
Missy felt like she was hearing nails on a chalkboard as Sabrina sat and talked with her friends, laying her head back she found herself hoping a Dalek would appear and exterminate her upon arrival. Hearing footstep Missy lifted her head seeing Sabrina and her friend with the glasses get up and leave, looking over she eyed Sabrina’s scrawny friend who sat looking like a deer in headlights.  
“So, what are you?”  
“What?”  
“Oh, come on now we both know what I am asking you.” Leaning forward Missy grabbed her tea and stared the human down.  
“I…” Looking in the direction Sabrina and Roz went, Susie gulped and looked at Missy. “I…don’t know.”   
“Hm.” Shrugging Missy looked down at her tea, finished it and stood.  
“I was a man once, a few times actually I wasn’t happy like that well at first I was but now I find I am happier as I am like this.” Missy turned and spoke causing tears to form in Susie’s eyes, nodding Missy walked out of the parlor. Smiling Missy came to an abrupt stop in the hallway, she was smiling and she felt…happy those words were genuine. She was feeling…good.


	2. Well, this is interesting...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but me own mistakes! This chapter is short, I'm sorry...but its something...right...exactly... *runs off upon realizing how crazy I sound*

Back and forth, back and forth Missy paced in her room she could save herself granted she didn’t know the events leading up to her death were but Zelda was right she was there she saw her future self-die so she could prepare herself now. But how? Stopping Missy begun to tap her foot and move her hands about then clapped and jumped.  
“Got it!” Missy had a plan; it was ridiculous and she didn’t know how much time she had until her death but she was going to try to prepare. Running out of the room and down the stairs Missy needed tools and the Spellman’s help.  
“Right, here is the skinny kids I saw my future self being killed by my past self so that can only mean that I leave here so I need to be prepared because frankly I am not ready to die yet even though I have been alive for a very long time! Got it!” Missy informed as she came to a stop in the kitchen, all of the Spellman’s stood with jaws dropped well all but Zelda who broke the silence by lighting up a cigarette.   
“And how are we supposed to help you?” Zelda asked as she crossed her arms, taking a drag of her cigarette and stared Missy down with clear wonder and slight amusement on her face.  
“Magical powers, come on keep up!” Missy snapped her fingers rapidly as she begun to walk the room like a child hyped up on Halloween candy, Zelda rolled her eyes at the child like display.  
“Right, and again how does it help you?”  
“Did nobody hear what I said my past self-killed my future self, and I am not the past self in this equation!”  
“Wait what?” Sabrina shook her head in confusion with her jaw dropped and eyes blown wide.  
“Is this that regeneration thing you talked about?” Zelda asked tapping ash off of her cigarette as she stepped closer interested in hearing more.  
“Yes, us Time Ladies and Time Lords go through regenerations and we change our appearance in doing so.”  
“Meaning?” Sabrina asked as the rest of the Spellman’s stood and listened.  
“Well, up until this form I have always been a man.” Missy shrugged.  
“Really, so you are also capable of changing sex as well. That explains so much of your personality, fascinating!” Zelda replied tapping off more ash from her cigarette before bringing it up for another drag.  
“Yes, so my past self the one before my regeneration right now was a man.” Missy replied with a glare to Zelda, that witch just insulted her.  
“The Doctor he regenerates as well?” Hilda asked trying to defuse the growing situation.  
“Yes.” Missy begun to fill the Spellman’s in on more about Time Lords and their powers, it was hours later when everyone went up to bed minus Zelda and Missy who sat at the table drinking tea.  
“If you manage to save your future self and are able to travel again would you come back here at all?” Zelda asked looking at Missy who finished her tea and set the cup down, before tilting her head and looking at Zelda.  
“Would you mind if I came back?”  
“No, I wouldn’t.”  
“I’ve killed, hundreds.” Missy deadpanned as she looked at the red head woman, shrugging Zelda raised an eyebrow.  
“I’ve killed as well.” Silence.  
“Well, I suppose I could come back then.” Missy replied pouring herself a little bit more tea and taking a strong gulp.  
“Would you, let me travel with you at least one time to somewhere anywhere?” The question was hushed but it spoke loudly of Zelda’s feelings towards the Time Lady who smiled timidly with a deep gulp, this was all so new and good.   
“One stop anywhere and anytime?”  
“Yes.” Not replying Missy nodded before she took the final gulp of her tea and stood up, leaving the kitchen without responding.  
Time passed and before too long Missy found herself in some rather precarious situations, the Spellman’s magic along with her own abilities helped her work up a device she hoped would save her future self-there was only one way to test it and it wouldn’t be until the time come. Her time line was speeding up, she could feel it in her bones swirling, moving, faster and faster. Placing the last bit of the item to her chest, Missy stood up and buttoned up blouse she had arrived in making sure her hat was perfect. Missy grabbed her coat and begun buttoning up, today was the day she would leave the Spellman’s and today could be the day she dies letting out a breath Missy nods at the mirror and turns on her heel.  
Looking back on things Missy wondered what the Spellman’s were doing at this very moment, it was just after Halloween meaning Sabrina’s birthday had passed that actually considering where Missy was in time Sabrina would be rather grown up wouldn’t she. What time line would they be in with her life right now? Had Zelda forgotten about her?   
“Stop thinking like that.” Missy hissed to herself, she needed to focus she was still laughing.  
“…we shoot ourselves in the back.” Laughing then, this feeling of floating this felt different from all of the other times. Oh, that’s right she got the full hit she was really dying. She heard her past self-leave meaning that he would be regenerating; hopefully, she hit the button in time because if not she wasn’t going to come back. Everything begun darkening, and everything felt weightless.  
Gasping Missy pulled herself up, looking at her hands they were still her hands from before meaning she hadn’t regenerated thankfully, she didn’t really want to be in a different body she quiet liked the one she had been in for a while. Based off of the stiffness of her body and the elements around her she had been gone for a while. The Doctor must be worried about her, or maybe he had forgotten depending on how much time had passed for him. The Spellman’s what was going on with them? Shaking her thoughts Missy stood on unsteady legs and begun to move, fuck her past self because dying hurt well dying in itself didn’t hurt it was actually rather pleasant really no it was the coming back to life part that hurt.  
Finding what she was looking for Missy smiled at her past self, only she would do this. Opening the flap Missy stepped into the Tardis she had gotten ahold of some time ago; she couldn’t let The Doctor know she had a Tardis again no not for her plan she had to fool everyone. Pulling levers and laughing as the Tardis whirled to life.  
“Alright, let’s go see what is happening with the Spellman’s then make a nice stop at a rather large library as a favor to an old friend!” A smiled spread over Missy face, she had a final chance at life and she wasn’t going to waste it.  
Greendale didn’t look different, but that didn’t mean time hadn’t passed. Missy walked along the town, her Tardis in tow of course it looked just like a normal black high-end handbag to most. Walking along Missy stopped when she came to the long driveway, starting her walk up Missy tried to figure out what was different about the town it may not have looked different but something was off the town felt darker. Missy was one to typically like a little darkness but this well, this was different.  
Missy came to a stop when Sabrina’s friends came out of the house, looking at them Missy stopped as she noticed the shorter one and remembered a chat once. The three stood in shock it was Susie who stepped up to her and looked her in the eyes, the girl looked different making Missy quirk an eyebrow.  
“Susie, right?”  
“Theo, the name is Theo has been for a while now.” Nodding in understanding, Missy walked past the young man and passed Sabrina’s other two friends she honestly didn’t care for. Rolling her eyes once up the porch stairs Missy walked into the Spellman house to a site that she found rather peculiar, two women who looked a lot like her stood inside the Spellman house.  
“Well, this is a rather interesting site and I daresay I have many questions.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good? Bad? Let me know with some hearts (I know they're kudos but...they are heart shaped.) and some comments, don't be to savage though.


	3. Well, I Was Not Expecting That!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter hastily written that ended in the last place I expected it too...

“You have been gone for well over a year.” Zelda replied looking at the Time Lady with confusion.  
“Yes, yes I understand that I am not an invalid what I do not understand is why do you two look like me?” Missy replied with gusto, turning and looking at Mary and Lilith.  
“Technically, I am using a glamour to look like her not you.” Lilith responded as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked between the two women, wonderment as well.  
“Well, usually at anyone one point there is up to four people that look like you so it isn’t really unheard of.” Being logical Mary pushed up her glasses and shrugged, Missy scoffed and rolled her eyes.  
“That would make sense if I was from this planet, but I am not!”   
“I would agree with that.” Lilith whispered as she turned her head to look at a photograph, Missy glared at the woman.  
“How dare she talk to me like that!” Missy yelled, everyone looking at her trying to figure out what was happening.  
“Missy?” Zelda questioned with a look of confusion and slight concern.  
“I know! Okay, you know what I really don’t have time for this well actually I do have plenty of time the truth is I just don’t care anymore and I’m bored but more importantly I have a library to get to and you all are slowing me down!” Tossing what looked to be her handbag down, Missy bent over and opened it wide taking a step inside the bag.   
“Zelda, I need you to come along so hurry up!” Missy hollered as she went inside the handbag, and echo of her words emanating. Eyes widened Zelda went up to the bag and looked down, it was dark but something about it didn’t feel like a normal bag. Looking up at her family, Lilith and Mary she shrugged and took a step then another step until she was out of site. The remaining people looked at each other then all ran towards the bag.  
Zelda stood with her mouth open, there were lights, sounds and doorways everywhere. Everyone else stopped themselves shy of running into each other, what in the heaven was happening? Missy stepped out from behind a pillar and grinned.  
“You all followed, well this is going to be even better now! Grab onto something, I am a bit of a lead foot!” Chuckling Missy flipped a lever and pressed a few buttons and the Tardis was off.  
“AH!” Everyone yelled as they fell any which way, hands grabbed and held on to railings, pillars and other people.  
“What in the Heaven is happening?” Zelda yelled as she looked over at Missy who was laughing as they all gotten thrown about.  
“You asked about going anywhere and at anytime just one time, so here we go!” Missy laughed loudly as the Tardis did a flip sending her to what was once the top of the Tardis, grabbing onto the lighting fixture Missy cheered. “It has been a long time since I have steered my very own Tardis, I used to always steal The Doctor’s but I don’t really know where he is right now! Oh, that reminds me!” Letting go as the Tardis flipped right side up Missy was thrown right into the central hub of her Tardis, opening a panel Missy pulled out a cellphone and speed dialed a number. Landing roughly everyone slowly started to pull themselves up, all but Missy who was standing upright and looking at screens and down at the cellphone in her hands.  
Quickly, pocketing the phone Missy turned and started to go towards the stairs leading out of the Tardis. Looking amongst each other everyone stood up and followed behind Missy, gasps and whispered wows filled the silence as everyone came out of the Tardis to a very large library. Zelda walked up to Missy who was messing with some sort of tablet with weird squiggles on it.  
“Last person out picks up the Tardis!” Missy hollered turning and walking up a long flight of stairs, Mary looked down at the bag and picked it up trying to hide her annoyance. “So, everyone needs to be very quiet and do not go into the shadows, do you all understand me?”  
“It is going to be difficult for you being quiet and all isn’t it?” Lilith replied, crossing her arms over her chest and smirking with amusement. Glaring at the woman Missy stepped up to her not batting an eyelash.  
“I don’t give a damn who you are or who you think you are, I will kill you and I won’t feel any remorse about it.” Smiling Missy turned and lead the group forward. Lilith looked at the back of Missy’s head with pure anger and disdain, sensing what was happening Zelda chuckled and moved so she was walking in between the two women.   
“I get it now.” Lilith spoke causing Zelda to stop and turn and everyone else to look between the two women.  
“What are you talking about?” Zelda asked looking at the Queen of Hell.  
“You obviously aren’t attracted to her because she is a mortal;” Pointing at Mary. “You aren’t really attracted to me; well you are but you see me as being your new deity so you would never act on anything but her that is a whole other story.” Lilith crossed her arms and looked at her High Priestess who was turning crimson.  
“I am not attracted to Missy!” Scoffing Zelda turned and walked away from the group.  
“Oh, yes you are!” Lilith followed but came to a stop right into Zelda’s back when Missy appeared out of nowhere.  
“Did you not hear me when I said no yelling, you will alert them and they will kill you. Idiots!” Missy hissed as she stopped at the end of her tirade and looked around skeptically, finally thinking it was okay she glared at Lilith then turned with a stomp upon looking down and seeing Lilith’s hands on Zelda’s waist.  
“She likes you.” Lilith whispered into Zelda’s ear making the woman flinch, glaring at the other woman Zelda walked off. It felt like hours had went by when the small group all stopped as Missy messed with her tablet.  
“What does the tablet do?” Sabrina asked upon Missy groaning in annoyance.  
“It is supposed to help me find something and right now it is sending me the long route, it has been a long time since I was at this planet. Much has changed.” Missy spoke as she looked around and started walking off.  
“Planet, we are on another planet right now?” Sabrina spoke excitedly, jaws dropped. Rolling her eyes Missy looked at them groaning again.  
“Obviously, we have been walking for almost two hours what type of place did you think this was. This way!” Motioning her head Missy pushed on a bookshelf causing it to move revealing a hidden pathway, following the witches and mortal fell into a line making sure they didn’t touch any shadowy spots. Coming to a stop the group noticed the electrical room they wondered into along with Missy going from place to place messing with wires and switches.  
“Do you even know what you’re doing?” Zelda asked, Missy stopped and turned looking insulted.  
“Do I even know what I am doing? Did I not single handedly rewire and entire planets electrical source of power causing an entire power outage and mass chaos? Did I not create and entire afterlife and an army of Cybermen? And did I not take over an entire planets satellite causing again chaos?” Missy seethed as she plugs in a cord and turned a dial on the wall.  
“Did you?” Ambrose asked looking at the woman.  
“Yes!” Yelling Missy stomped over to a control panel, flipping two switches causing the machines to come to life. Gasps filled the space as Missy kept moving about, reaching and grabbing her tablet Missy swiped around on it before jumping with glee.  
“Oh, I would move there if I were you lot! Turning to what looked like a chair Missy reached into her pocket and pulled out what looked like a hunk of welded together metal, pushing a small button the metal a whirling sound came from it and laser light shot out.  
“Almost!” Running back to the control table, Missy pushed some more buttons then cackled. “Here we go! Three! Two! One!” Slamming her hand on a button electricity shot out at the chair right as a loud grinding and whirling sound filled the air and a police box materialized. Turning Missy smiled widely which soon dropped at the site of a blonde-haired woman stepping out, the blonde-haired woman’s smile dropped to upon looking around the room. Eyes landing on Missy the other woman’s eyes widened as her jaw dropped, three people stepped up behind the woman and poked their heads out taking in their surroundings.  
“Missy?” The woman whispered.  
“What did you look like before?” Missy asked not recognizing this doctor.  
“An angry Scots Man.” The woman stepped towards Missy and her group.  
“This is The Doctor?” Zelda asked, picking up on what was happening.  
“That’s right, I’m The Doctor!” Smiling the Doctor looked at Missy who looked near tears.  
“You didn’t go looking for me.” Missy whispered, as she looked at her friend.  
“I…I thought you left.” The three in the Tardis had now stepped out and were looking at the people in front of them trying to piece things together.  
“I died actually, shot my own self in the back with a full blast.”  
“You didn’t regenerate?”  
“No, magic.” Before the Doctor could ask other questions a large burst of electricity blasted through the room.  
“Ah!” Screams echoed out as everyone ducked and held on to someone.  
“Missy, why did you call me here?”  
“Because, I wanted to prove I have changed! You gave me so many chances so it is only fair I give you something back! Zelda, I need you to perform the spell that you used but on this!” Holding out the piece of metal from earlier, Zelda noticed there was more to it than what she first thought. Hesitating for only a split-second Zelda muttered and let her magic zap into the device. Walking away from the group four of which stood with looks of wonder at what they just saw happen, Missy pushed the button again this time sparks came out. A loud blast and a burst of light filled up the room causing everyone to fall backwards, smoke filled the room causing everyone to cough. Quickly standing up Missy coughed and laughed, The Doctor stood up while helping everyone up within reach of her.  
“Doctor, who is that?” Yaz asked as she looked at the Doctor opening her mouth to respond The Doctor stopped at what she heard next.  
“Doctor?” That voice, turning tears filled The Doctor’s eyes at what she saw.  
“River.” The Doctor’s voice came out choked as eyes met, Missy looked between the two a look of glee at what she had done. Standing up slowly River Song tried to remember what it felt like to be in an actual body, tumbling The Doctor was by River’s side in a moment helping her stand.   
“Hello, Sweetie.” River spoke as the two looked each other in the eyes, without hesitation The Doctor wrapped her arms around River and pulled her in for a hug. “Well, this you is far touchier than the past regenerations of you.” Pushing off quickly The Doctor stumbled back.   
“I’m sorry, I…” River pulled The Doctor towards her and held her close, falling into the hug The Doctor cried lightly. Missy walked towards her small group and The Doctors, a wide smile on her face.  
“My work here is done, four eyes hand over my bag!” Missy squealed as she took her bag from Mary who was losing the battle of not showing her annoyance.  
“Wait, who are you and who is that?” Yaz asked stepping in front of Missy, Graham and Ryan stepped up behind her looking just as confused.  
“I am Missy, The Doctor’s oldest friend and that is The Doctor’s wife!” Missy responded setting her Tardis down and opening it wide. “Come along, everyone our work here is done. Oh, and mind the shadowy spaces you have about three minutes to get away before you all are dead!” Laughing manically Missy stepped the rest of the way inside, followed by her small group racing to get inside.  
“That device it worked like the one we made?” Zelda asked as Missy flipped buttons and pressed levers.   
“Yes, just a little bit differently it also had a bit more Time Lord science involved!” Moving again Missy begun to sing as the Tardis went about traveling. “Alright, where to next!”  
“I have the entirety of Hell to run so if we could get back?”  
“Oh, we can, I saved the coordinates so we can get back at the exact time in which we left hundreds of years could go by but we wouldn’t look a minute older!”   
“Well, in that case you said something about causing chaos.” Lilith replied, Mary glared at the woman.  
“You cannot be serious!”   
“I am very serious; I have been living on and below planet Earth for a very long time and to learn that there is even more out there and I can return back like I never left I’m in!”  
“Under one condition!” Missy walked towards Lilith waving a finger in the air. “You stop looking like me!” Crossing her arms Missy stared Lilith down, chuckling in a sinister tone Lilith stepped forward and extended her hand. Eyeing the hand for a moment, Missy weighed the outcome finally shaking the other woman’s hand she looked into her eyes to be met back by brown eyes not blue.  
“Deal.” In the end Zelda and Lilith decided to stay with Missy for a short time, arriving back at the mortuary the three dropped everyone else off and told them they would be back in an hour their time.  
“Alright, ladies where to now?”


	4. Well, What Do We Do Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing and Missy and Lilith get...close...

Missy sat on the floor of her Tardis, back leaned against the control panel. They had been traveling for three days and she herself was in a rather interesting predicament, she was for sure attracted to Zelda and was finding herself also attracted to Lilith in a weird super powerful being type of way. Tilting her head Missy begun to hum silently, what was she to do.  
‘What to do, come on Missy. You have been attracted to Zelda for a little bit now, you should stick with that unless no Zelda isn’t the type. Well maybe she is? Nah! Not in a million years would she be…. How do you not know! Oh, come on you two, I don’t have time to be discussing this with you!’ Missy argued with herself, snapping out of her discussion at the sound of someone walking up to her. Looking up quickly Missy gulped, Zelda smiled down at her and slowly sat down.  
“What are you thinking about?” Zelda asked looking at Missy who blinked as her eyes widened.   
‘I was thinking about how attracted I am too you.’ What Missy thought. “Nothing!” What Missy replied loudly as she crossed her arms and turned away from Zelda. Squinting her eyes in anger Zelda looked at Missy, annoyance starting to grow the other woman all day had been a pain in the ass more than her usual self.  
“Fine, be an asshole!” Zelda stood up and walked off, dropping her shoulders Missy felt instant regret. Looking down at her hands Missy wanted to communicate better but it had honestly been her biggest down fall in her whole of existence.  
“What did you say to her, nutcase?” Lilith stood over her with her arms crossed, the form she was taking on now was gorgeous as well. Brown eyes and full brown hair, she looked around the same age as them.  
“Is that what you truly look like?”  
“If my original form aged this is what I would look like if I was around the age you two look.” Shrugging Lilith sat down and stared Missy down.   
“You might think you are some Supreme Being but you should come to realize you aren’t!”  
“I am though.” Rolling her eyes dramatically Missy looked away from Mrs. Supreme Being crossing her arms and her legs, Lilith looked away rolling her eyes as well this woman was fucking infuriating. Taking a deep breath and looking back at Missy she forcefully turned her towards her, blocking a would be slap. Heavy breathing, eyes locked that was all it took to make lips crash against another set of lips sliding down to the floor of the Tardis the two women let themselves go. A while later they laid on the floor of the Tardis looking up at the top of it neither saying anything, after a moment Missy turned and looked at Lilith.  
“I understand.” Missy replied, turning her head Lilith looked at Missy her face showing she was questioning what Miss meant. “I’ve killed many, not one time did I fee remorse not until fairly recently in my long life.” Looking away and back up Missy thought about her many years and what all of those years of killing really meant, nodding Lilith moved closer to Missy who turned her head. Leaning forward the two women kissed again, Lilith pulled away a short distance so she could look into the other woman’s eyes.  
“I to haven’t felt remorse until fairly recently.”  
A while later they both were getting dressed, when Lilith turned and looked at Missy. “What?”  
“Witches are polyamorous.” Not waiting for a response Lilith turned and walked away, Missy stood astounded had Lilith really known her thoughts. Shrugging Missy walked to the control panel and begun to look at the map, looks like they were coming up on their destination. Zelda walked in and made sure to stand away from Missy, clearing her throat Missy flipped a switch.  
“I’m not mad at you, I got mad at you when I shouldn’t have.” Uncrossing her arms Zelda walked over to Missy and begun looking at the different screens.  
“So, is this language from your home planet?” Zelda asked, smiling lightly Missy knew that Zelda recognized her apology and this was her way of accepting it.  
“It is, I could teach you it will give you another language one that well only three currently know.”  
“I would like that!” Nodding Missy begun to explain what each thing meant, and that is how Lilith found them when she strutted into the center of the Tardis.  
“So where are we going to this time?”  
“A planet I think the two of you would enjoy liberating.” Missy smirked as they felt the Tardis come to a stop. “Come along!”   
“Liberating?”  
“That is what I said!” Missy yelled as the Tardis opened and the three women stepped out.  
“We are inside a flat.”  
“Well, yes but it is the planet that we are on that this flat resides on that matters. Come along!” Missy stated as she started walking off.  
“She is going to get us killed isn’t she.” Zelda stated as she watched Missy walk off.  
“You, most likely me well I can’t really die so…” Lilith trailed off with a shrug as her and Zelda begun to follow Missy not before Zelda turned and picked up the Tardis.  
“So, you would just let your High Priestess die?”   
“Now I did not say that, I can’t have my most loyal and most beautiful follower die.” Winking Lilith walked away from a flustered Zelda, walking up to Missy Lilith smirked and spoke quietly.  
“She wouldn’t be opposed to the idea.”  
“What makes you say that.”  
“She is attracted to me in this form surprisingly and we already know she is attracted to you so why not have some fun.” Shrugging Lilith continued to walk next Missy who went to speak but stopped once Zelda caught up, her arms wrapped around herself.   
“So where is here exactly?” Coming into the end of the stairwell, Missy stopped and looked at her two companions. She actually had companions again, she missed it.  
“We are on a planet where men are in charge of everything, and the women are only used as breeding stock and no we are not back on Earth. We should stay close; I have only ever been on this planet as a man and I can say the moment we open this door there will be immense danger.” Miss looked at the two women, their eyes sparkling at the word danger. Smiling Missy turned and swung the door open; she finally found her type of travelers.   
Walking around the three women kept along walls and when men came near, they stopped and remained silent, peering around a corner Missy waved for them to follow close by. Two men stood dressed in police like uniforms with their backs to them, looking at an empty room smiling Missy reached into her jacket pocket happy she had grabbed it. Walking up to the two men Missy placed the device on each man one by one at the base of their skull making them both drop to the ground, turning with a smile as she pocketed the item the smile dropped.  
“Did you just kill them?” Zelda asked.  
“No!” Glancing down then kicking one of the men that groaned lightly. “No.” Looking back up at Zelda Missy glanced over at Lilith who was smirking, Zelda walked up and chuckled.  
“You should have killed them.” Zelda replied as she stepped over the men, Tardis securely dangling in one of her hands both Lilith and Missy laughed at the comment.   
“Give my High Priestess a little bit more credit.” Lilith winked at Missy as she passed, Missy smiled and followed after the two only glancing back for a moment at the unconscious men.  
“So how do we liberate this planet?”  
“We could just blow it up, there is always a self-destruct button on a planet.” Missy stopped and crossed her arms as she begun to think of ideas, the two witches looked at each other and chuckled.  
“Do I even want to ask.” Zelda stated as she to crossed her arms and looked at the Time Lady.  
“Yes, a self-destruct button on Earth it is the codes for nuclear bombs on another planet I went too it was literally a button and the whole planet would just go boom in like five minutes. I wonder what it is here?”  
“Well, I for one don’t want to kill everyone. We can save the women and kill the men, I’m not the biggest fan of them.” Lilith replied as she leaned against a nearby wall and took out a pack of cinnamon gum from her coat pocket.   
“Alright, so we kill all of the men but how should we do it.” For a few minutes the three women debated a plan, actually it was mostly Missy spouting out ideas and arguing with herself.  
As the three finally agreed on a plan they started to leave when a grinding noise sounded, Missy stopped with a whine slipping from her lips. Turning with an annoyed smile Missy waited for the Doctor to burst out and start her bitching, instead The Doctor Missy saw made her eyes widen. Well this was a site, how many regenerations back would this be for The Doctor.  
“Where are we Doctor?” Rose asked as she and The Doctor stepped out of the Tardis.  
“I have actually never been here; The Tardis chose it. Oh, hello!” The Doctor smiled and waved, looking wide eyed Missy had hoped not to run into this Doctor again especially since this regeneration and those shoes annoyed her.  
“Hello.” Missy smiled, eyeing her two companions hoping they picked up on the code for them to not speak.  
“Are you three from around here?” The Doctor asked smiling as he slipped his hands into his front pockets, oh he was good.  
“Yes, and you obviously aren’t since you appeared out of nowhere.”  
“No, we are not from around here could you tell us where here is exactly?” Really good, nodding Missy turned around and signaled for Zelda and Lilith to follow her. The Doctor turned towards Rose the two shared a questioning look before deciding to follow the three unknown women.  
“That is The Doctor, we need to be very careful so let me do the talking.” Missy smiled and said in a whisper, nodding the two women remained quiet.  
“Here we are!” Missy smiled as she pushed open a door leading to what seemed to be the outside, stepping out the four behind her all gasped at what they saw. In the sky sat a bright and rather close sitting moon, the lights from the city shined as sounds came from below.  
“Muzgyo, that is where you are.” Missy backed away allowing The Doctor and Rose to step forward and see more of the city.  
“Is that the name of the city or the planet?”  
“The city is the planet and the planet is the city.” Missy replied with her arms out stretched and a smile she hoped looked welcoming, allowing her arms to drop Missy continued smiling it was really starting to hurt.  
“Right, who is in charge?” The Doctor stepped forward, taking a breath and thinking fast Missy plastered her smile on even more Zelda and Lilith tried to follow suit with bright smiles.  
“Men of course!” Turning on her heel Missy motioned with her eyes for Zelda and Lilith to follow, the three started to quickly walk but slowed down and stopped when The Doctor yelled after them.  
“Do I know you?” Gulping Missy took a deep breath and turned.  
“Of course not, this is your first time here how would we have possibly met.” Turning and walking quickly the three women made their way out of the building.  
“That was a different Doctor.” Zelda spoke as she followed behind Missy closely.  
“Yes and no, let’s just say that is a past regeneration that really pisses me off!” Stomping then kicking a can on the ground Missy walked on, annoyed and wanting nothing more than to kill that bastard but doing that would also mean losing her friend.   
“So, the plan…”  
“Is not going to happen, we might as well look around and run if anything gets out of control.” Stopping Missy let out a breath as sadness over took her.  
“What? Why?” Zelda asked coming to a stop, Lilith standing next to her with an annoyed look.  
“Because, The Doctor is going to swoop in and save the day there is no point to us doing anything.” Shrugging Missy sat down on a crate and visibly moped, Zelda and Lilith looked at each other nodding the two women walked over to Missy conjuring up chairs the two women sat on opposite ends of the woman.  
“You can just magic up chairs, you see me sitting on a dirty crate!” Missy threw her arms up annoyed as she looked between the two women.  
“What is the one place you want to go to right now?” Lilith asked, Missy found herself a loss for words where did she want to go. Eyes lighting up Missy smiled and took the Tardis from Zelda opening the bag and tossing it on the ground, standing up Missy made her way inside. Inside the Tardis Missy typed something in and the Tardis started moving.  
“Where are we going?” Zelda asked as she stood next to Missy and started to roughly translate the words in front of her.  
“We are going to the one place I want to go to right now and only my Tardis will know where I wish to go.” Smiling Missy pulled a lever causing the Tardis to speed up and the three women to fall about as they held on to whatever they could get their hands on.


End file.
